The Dance of Love 2nd story
by Pin-StripedGirl
Summary: I don't own the nightmare before Christmas or corpse bride. Brittney comes up with the idea that a town needs a club. Jack Skellington and Brittney have another romantic dance by accident.
1. An Unexpected Dance

After Halloween, the mayor and I were planning the blue prints for the dance club. Jack has never heard of one, and I was shocked. I explained what a "club" was to him and he explained it to the rest of the town. They all were excited about it and helped build it in less that a month and a half. I still lived with Jack, Sally, and the rest of the family. I also helped Sally with Victor, their new baby boy. Raven, Luna and Tina were also busy with other things. Luna had already planned out next Halloween and Tina managed the set outs. Raven had her hands full with Jordon. She had been dating him for a year and he proposed to her last week. I spent a lot of time with Jack while working with club. We had picked out décor for the interior and I planned on how we would get the party music. I then remembered that I had some old CD's in my house. I also had a radio that was half as big as my bed. Then I also remembered that I had some old speakers in my attic. They were also very large. Even though I was dead, I still went to the human world to take them, technically, I wasn't stealing because it was my stuff anyways. I found my house that was abandoned and wondered if my mom threw all my things in the attic. I knew her so well, and it made me angry. I snuck into my house at night with Luna, Raven, Tina and Jordon. I showed them the way up to my attic and my house was completely empty. I even stopped by my room to see what my mom did to it. I walked in and everything was gone. Then I saw a note nailed to a wall. It was old and brown from age. I ripped it off the nail and read out loud was seemed to be in pencil. _Dear Brittney, if you come back, all your stuff is in the attic. I didn't feel like taking them with me. So when you come home and stop your sulking, you'll have somewhere to stay, but don't come looking for us. Without you, the house is finally quiet and your brother doesn't even notice that you're gone. I spent about a week looking for you, then I just gave up, so have fun with your junk._

_~Mom._

I looked at the letter and I felt a tear roll down my face. Raven took my shoulder and held me close. Luna and Tina hugged me in comfort. "Your mother is a terrible woman, she doesn't know how lucky she is to have you." Said Luna. "Lets just get the things and go, there are too many memories here I don't want." I said. We made our way to the attic and I found everything we needed. I grabbed my huge radio and about 20 parties CD's while Luna grabbed a large speaker. Raven and Jordon carried other large speakers and Tina carried wires and another radio. We made our way back to the grave yard and passed through the angel doors. 'Home at last' I thought. We carried the music supplies to the newly built club. Some towns' people were hanging up decorations above the door and lighting pumpkins. We walked into the club and saw that the inside was amazing. The walls were stone and the ceiling went up at least 2 and a half stories high. Lights hung from the ceiling and the floors were a dark gray wood that almost looked black. A place to put the music supplies was set out and place where the band sat next to it. There was even a small stage stood in front of the main entry way. We set the radio and speakers down in their place and I hooked them up. The CD's were put on a shelf hanging from the wall. Jack looked at it and smiled. "So, all of this plays music, and you don't need a band?"

"Yes, but the band here is really nice for slow dances. This only plays party mixes and some salsa. Lets see if it works." I took a CD and looked for a song that I liked. "Ah ha, here we go, 'where did you go' by no mercy." Jack looked confused and leaned in and tried to see what I was doing. I popped the CD and played the song. It began and everyone gasped. They all huddled around the radio and gazed at it in amazement. The song got me into moving my foot and then I started to move my hips. Jack looked at me and smiled. The next thing I knew, he was doing the same. The song came to the peak of its rhythm and everyone started dancing. Raven went over and switched the light on and the room started to flash with colors. Sally couldn't come because she was taking care of Victor at home. Jack walked up to me and we started to dance together. We started to do the salsa and he spun me around and we moved our feet quick and neither of us lost our pace. He spun me and I let go to spin by myself and stopped and we continued to dance. Soon the song ended and I laughed at the next song. "_What is love? Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me, no more._" We continued to dance and the lights flashed all around us.


	2. He Still Loves Me

I laughed and had so much fun. Jack and I did crazy moves and I lifted my arms and shook my hips and spun once. The music was old, but it didn't matter at the time. Even Raven found herself dancing with Jordon. The band started to dance and the witches flew above the dance floor, laughing and having fun. The mayor spun his body, but kept his smile. He was dancing with Tina and Luna danced with the werewolf. Jack smiled big as we locked hands and spun each other. Finally the unexpected party ended and everyone went home. I was completely tired and put up the CD's. I saw Raven and Jordon sneak out the back door leading to the back of the building. 'I don't even want to know why' I thought to my self. Jack came up and chuckled. "I haven't had that much fun in I don't know how long."

"Neither do I." I giggled. I smiled walked towards the front entry until Jack stopped me. "Um, Brittney, would you, uh, care to dance one last time?" he said with a shaky voice. He cleared his throat. (Hehe, if he had one, but you get the point. On with the story.) I looked at him and forced a smile. I was flattered since he wanted to dance alone with me. I still remembered my words of wisdom and was trying to be as less romantic as possible. "Ok, one little dance and then we go home. Okay?" I said putting my hands on my hips. He grinned and grabbed a random CD from the shelf. He put in the radio and just my luck, 'Be my lover' came on first. 'Curse you mom and your love CD's!' I thought to myself. Jack chuckled a little at the coincidence. I sighed and laughed at it as well. He walked up to me and held out his long, boney hand and smiled. "Shall we?" he asked.

"As long as there is no toughing of the hips." I grinned and he closed his eyes and chuckled.

"I guess you want to lead then?"

"I thought you'd never ask." I took his hand and swung him across the dance floor. He spun and stopped with his legs slightly apart and one hand in the air and the other facing me. "How about a little contest?" he laughed.

"Bring it on Jack."

"I will, just don't lose your footing." He narrowed his eyes and grinned.

"Oh, I won't. Lets just see how good I've taught you." I raised an eyebrow and grinned bigger. I held my leg in a 90 degree angle and spun his way then lowered my calf. My hands were in the air until he stopped me and spun me with his hand. He yanked me close to him then threw me, still holding on to my hand. I spun again and went under his arm. My hand was still locked to his and he pulled me back, then bent me backwards and my hair fell. He leaned over me then pulled me back up fast. My lips were close to his and I fell backwards again and Jack held my back. My hand fell back with me and he pulled me back up again. Our feet kept pace and spun for what seemed like hours. Finally the song ended and I took a step back from Jack. "I taught you well." I said breathlessly. (If I could breath.) He smiled and I walked back to entrance and the wind blew in. My dress and hair flowed and my blue skin glowed in the moon light. I could feel Jack staring at me and smiling. I closed my eyes and lost my smile. "He still loves me." I quietly sighed to myself.

That's the end of that little story. (Smiles to self.)


End file.
